soulsalightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Argus+
This is the author access character template for Argus. As such it contains many more spoilers than the regular character sheet, and is not reader friendly. Credits to KittySpace for the template. The Character Physically 1. What is the character's stature and build? Is s/he overweight? Thin? How much of his/her build is muscle and how much fat? Is s/he visibly out of shape? Argus is a broad stout older gentleman, a heavy, muscled build but gone to seed, and in possession of quite a stomach. 2. Describe her/his posture. Is it good? Does s/he carry himself well? Is s/he crooked and bent over? Slouched? Straight? Argus has acceptable posture, a bit slouched, and if he bends over he may not be able to get up. 3. Is s/he in good shape or out of condition? Is s/he coordinated or does s/he move awkwardly or stiffly? If there is combat, would the character be swift and capable or sluggish and slow to react? Is s/he a trained dancer or some other physical profession that would give the character grace? Out of condition, and cumbersome with his movements, but in combat he has a degree of accuracy, even if his reactions aren't as quick as they used to be. 4. How is her/his health? Any illnesses or conditions? Any physical disabilities? He's old, has a bad back, and he's missing his right arm... and has been replaced by some awesome mechanical gunmetal thing not well suited to fine maneuvers. He's short sighted and needs glasses. 5. Is s/he physically active or sedentary? How is the character's stamina? Does the character tire easily because of lack of habitual exercise or physical disability, or is the character capable of going for a few hours without significant rest, or days? Argus is beginning to get back into shape and activity, but has very poor stamina and will be seen huffing and puffing behind the other characters, unless he's on a horse. 6. Does s/he move in straight or curved lines? Is s/he physically tight or fluid? Tense and controlled or relaxed and free? Is the character free with motions or largely still, economizing movement? Argus goes directly to the target. Tight, tense, heavy, and freaking unstoppable once he gets going... Which means free movements, like turning, are not in question. 7. What are her/his chief efforts? What actions is s/he accustomed to taking? What physical movements are habitual and embedded in muscle memory? He's a good sailor, after all the years navigating the rough waters of the channel on his ferry, and he can ride, and do magic, and he's a devil with a halberd or a long sword. 8. Is the character good-looking by the standards of the setting, pretty, beautiful, average, plain, ugly, disfigured? Argus is old and stodgy these days, which isn't to say he wasn't attractive once... but it's his personality that really counts. 9. How aware is the character of herself/himself physically? Health and physical ability? Her/His looks? Argus doesn't care too much about how he looks, or what he can do, he's stubborn enough that he'll do whatever he has to, or try, even if all the evidence suggests he won't be able to. 10. Describe the character physically, as you would in the story itself. Skin, hair, typical grooming, body shape, teeth and nails and any habitual ornamentation or medical devices. Mousy brown hair over sorrowful deep brown eyes, bulky, with a round friendly face and a bushy beard, wide, brought and not a little fat. He wears a pair of square spectacles. His right arm is a huge metal piece of hydraulics wearing a gauntlet. The Character's Appearance 1. How many clothes does this character have? What sort of clothes, and why? How much ornamentation (bracelets and earrings, body piercing items, hair decorations) does the character have? In a given day, how many does this character use? In a given month? For what purpose? Is s/he aware of fashion, does s/he go through longer cycles (seasonal to multiple years) of wearing the same style(s), then change drastically? Why? Argus wears a simple shirt and breeches, and has enough sets of clothing to remain acceptable smelling over a given period. His arm, and the accompanying shoulder plate are the only items of clothing Argus regularly wears. 2. What are her/his favorite articles of clothing? Why? How often does s/he wear them? What about ornaments? Argus doesn't have a favourite item of clothing. I imagine he prefers the high kingdom wear... Thinking about it, he might grow fond of capes later in the story. 3. What colors are the clothes? Is there a wide range? Bright or dull? What are her/his favorite colors to wear? What are the character's favorite materials to wear? Argus likes to wear subtle whites and blues, but nothing expensive or distinctive. 4. Were they bought or home-made, hand-me-downs, expensive? How long has the character owned the wardrobe? Is there a mix of origins and ages to the clothes and ornaments? His clothes are a mix of old things from his time as a soldier or a family man, and stuff he bought from the merchants passing through Porthold, augmented with the acquisitions he makes over the course of the High Kingdom Arc. 5. Do her/his clothes fit well? Is s/he comfortable in them or does the character fight and tug and pull at the clothes and decorations? Do the clothes increase or decrease his/her confidence? His clothing is loose. If we don't count the arm,, his clothing is generally comfortable, maybe a little tight around the middle. Nothing short of full regalia changes Argus's attitude. 6. Does s/he care for her/his clothes? Keep them up and neat? Is s/he worried about how they look? Argus will simply care about everything and maintain anything he can get his hands on in almost an obsessive fashion. Naturally this includes his own clothes. The Character's Voice 1. Does s/he speak in a high or low pitch voice? When might s/he be higher than usual? When lower? Is there a wide range to pitch and volume or is the character's voice largely consistent and even? Argus has a deep, droning calming bass voice. It raises in pitch when Argus is scared or angry, and lowers with laughter. 2. Is s/he a loud or soft talker? Resonant or reedy, windy, or nasal? Is the character a trained speaker or actor? Does s/he know how to project the voice? Argus is a quiet, gentle man, who brings peace, reason and calmness to his surroundings with his calm tones, but he's not above raising his voice to get heard, this makes him a match for Zacharias on the vocal scale. 3. Does the character show emotion through voice or is s/he tightly controlled in that aspect? Make an effort to speak properly or not bother to control his/her words at all? Argus is very emotional, easily affected by emotion and has little to no control over his voice with regards to that. 4. Is there an accent? Anything unusual in pronunciation? Emphasis? Phrasing? Does the character speak with consistent and correct grammar? Does the character stutter and 'um' a lot? Argus has a strong low kingdom accent, his calm, even tones are nicely synced with his ponderous train of thought and so rarely runs out of things to say. 5. Is s/he self-conscious when s/he speaks to others? How large a group could the character speak to before s/he became self-conscious? goes here Argus is more likely to worry about a friend or his audience becoming self-conscious than he is to become it himself. The Character's Mind 1. Is the character clever and quick-thinking? Slow of thought and ponderous? If quick, does s/he rush to judgment and conclusion or are his/her thought processes just that quick? If slow, is it because the character wants to examine every angle or because it takes them longer than most of the other characters? Argus is very wise, and likes to think something over fully and deeply before committing, which makes him helpless in the face of sudden changes where he's forced to react. 2. Does the character grasp new ideas quickly or slowly? What about new ideas that contradict what the character previously thought? Argus is very stubborn, he'd be difficult to handle if it wasn't for the fact that he isn't really expected to confront nearly as many difficult truths as the other characters, it's not part of his development. 3. What kind of education has s/he had? lord the class/race/gender questions depending on your world might go here, too Argus had an upper middle class Low Kingdom education, which effectively makes him the only normal person in the party. Schooling, followed by a career in the navy, followed by being drafted into the vanguard and trained further. 4. What subjects does the character have knowledge or expertise in? Sailing, mechanics, knighthood and combat, being a squire and maintaining, cooking and preparing whatever needed to be prepared with regards to that... water magic, emphasis on defensive functions. Life in the Low Kingdom, being a ****ing NORMAL PERSON who doesn't have a clue what's going through the heads of his nutty companions. 5. Is the character logical, rational, or emotional? How does the character approach a logical or logistical problem? An emotional problem? Argus is naturally emotional, and will always bring emotion to emotional problems, but he's also pragmatic enough not to have a problem with logistics. 6. Does the character think out things before speaking or can s/he "think on her feet" while speaking? Argus speaks slowly and gently and finishes his sentences, and sometimes those of others. He speaks precisely as quickly as he can think, which means he's wonderful in an argument. 7. Does the character have contemplative times? Under what circumstances? What are the recurring issues or questions s/he thinks about when thoughtful and at rest? No. I didn't expect to have to say this but Argus is honestly too busy, and too much of a purveyer of the now to have regular moments of contemplation. He's the character who goes looking for company instead of being contemplative, and usually puts an end to the contemplation of others. He misses his wife though, if that counts as something to contemplate, and he's often quiet when he's listening to someone's problems. 8. Is the character an idealist or a pragmatist? Thoughtful or inclined to action? How does the character balance thought and action? How does the character relate abstracts with practical, solid concepts? Argus is a pragmatist, but no way in hell is any being under his care going to suffer any kind of injury when he's around, which means really that he strives for the ideal of peace and non-combat, and will act to arrange that even when his deep thoughts are more useful. The Character's Emotions and Personality 1. Does the character regain energy from being around people or from solitary activities, or being around one or two specific people? Does the character get along well with people? How much effort does it take for him/her to charm someone? How about a group of people? Argus is a family man, and displays this adorably when surrounded by young people. He's totally extroverted, always gets along with people, has difficulty charming people, since he's a big, scary looking guy, but he can certainly calm a group of people, if not charm them. 2. Does the character have many friends? Close friends? What is the balance between the two, many casual friends but no close friends, many casual and one or two close? Argus is too old to be a good friend to any of the characters younger than him, the closest in age, Nicolas, is inscrutable, and Samuel is the closest thing Argus has to a good friend, but it can be said that they are very close for it. 3. Is the character hot-blooded or cool-headed? Does the character have good or poor impulse control? Argus is fairly level headed, but when he gets emotional his level of control suffers. 4. Does the character have a narrow or wide range of emotions? Do they show often? Does the character fight his/her emotions or allow them and try to work with them? How does the character feel about emotions in general? Argus is emotional, empathetic and he feels everything strongly. He's incapable of fighting his emotions unless he uses all of his willpower and intent. Argus deeply understands love and emotions, and to most of the other characters he's the shoulder to cry on. 5. Is the character sensitive or receptive to new people or calloused and/or suspicious? Is the character cautious about trusting others with one part of themselves, all parts, just their emotions...? Argus is extremely trusting, and highly optimistic about other people. He's quite happy to share his problems with any other person, though his modus operandi is to listen to their problems, so that often doesn't come up. 6. Is the character an aggressive or reactive person? Does the character fight his/her surroundings, look for the negative, or is the character more passive and inclined to let things happen to him/her, or does the character seek out positive things and actively pursue goals? Argus is defensive and reactive, he'll solve problems as they arise whilst trying to steer the whole group into calmer waters. 7. In a danger or emergency situation would the character go to it or run away from it? In what situations is the character incapable of thinking clearly or reacting productively? Is the character more nervous or calm? Argus would definitely run in to save the day, Argus is normally a very calm person, but he's the first to point out something being absurd or dangerous, it takes him a while to get used to the wildness of the youngsters. Anything involving his family and Argus will fly off the handle. 8. Does the character have a sense of humor? Is the character capable of making jokes or is s/he better at appreciating them? Can s/he see humor in unfunny situations or dark situations; does the character use humor as a coping mechanism or understand the use of it? Can s/he laugh at himself? Is the character's sense of humor cruel or generous? Argus is very funny. He represents situational humour and common sense. He'll laugh at and make jokes about how crazy a situation is, poke fun at the youngsters with Samuel, who amazingly Argus can even bring to laughter. But... he won't make humour when it gets dark. He knows better. He can laugh at himself, and his sense of humour is kindly and generous. 9. Under what conditions could the character be harmful or mean or cruel to another person? What are the character's moral and ethical boundaries? Argus will be mean when he's worried about his family, and will take that meanness and cruelty or vengeance quite far when pressed, though he might just barely stop at killing. 10. Is the character a loving person, either romantically or filially? Is s/he capable of or inclined to relate to others in a loving way? Is the character loved by others? In a romantic or a familial way? Oh yeah... Argus loves the whole group filially, though his spell of romantic love was over long before the story started. Damian certainly loves Argus, and the twins, who are lacking a father figure, as well as Mark, who probably needs Argus more than anyone. The Character's Wealth, Power, and Influence 1. Does the character have much money? Other material resources? Is it renewable or finite? Does it provide position or respect from others for her/him? Argus has a house, though that's old and broken, and a ferry, in the wrong part of the sea, no money to his name, and little more than what he brought back from the island. He gains an official position later, which provides for his needs. 2. Is the character generous or selfish with her/his money and possessions? Is this generosity need based or whimsical? Argus is very generous, need based, of course. 3. Is the character socially prominent? From wealth, position or office, family history, ability or accomplishment? Is the character socially respected or feared, and how much influence can the character bring to bear for a purpose? How much is the character willing to bring to bear under ordinary circumstances? Once in a blue moon, Argus will bring his influence upon the old guard... When he does, every soldier, ex-soldier and mercenary from the old kingdom will answer his call, as well as a sizable fraction of the empire's men. His name still rings among the masses as a follower of Zagorn. Argus thinks little of that experience and still hates Zagorn for the loss of his arm. He doesn't talk about it. 4. Does the character rate high in the pecking order with her/his household? How is the character's outside influence or wealth seen by his/her relatives? Argus is pretty much ranked second among the group, in terms of influence, but he's much too humble to actually order anyone around. They just love him like he's a big cuddly teddy bear. 5. By what means does the character exert influence over the people around him/her? Is it direct or indirect? Financial/material or influential/social? Entirely social. 6. To whom is the character subservient? To whom does the character owe fealty or respect? Is this submission by choice or unavoidable? Is it within a social framework or agreed upon by the individuals involved? Argus is the social and emotional core and leader of the group, there's nobody left alive who can make Argus serve them, he's certainly respectful towards Paul and Zacharias though. The Character's Activities 1. How does the character spend her/his free time? What activities does s/he choose to do and what activities must s/he do? What does the character hate to do? Argus spends all his free time on other people, usually embarrassing them, or making them guilty, or otherwise causing them to be thankful Argus is solving their problems for them. Argus chooses to maintain, cook (where he jars with Zacharias), clean and otherwise care for the group. So... he's never actually commanded to do anything until he becomes 2nd captain of the guard/joint steward of the Highkeep. He doesn't enjoy delegating, that's for certain. 2. What does the character's daily routine consist of? Early rise, late bed, solves everyone's problems in the interim. 3. What is the character's profession or work? What does this occupation involve, what sorts of actions and activities? Originally a fisherman from a small village, Argus became a journeyman knight, before being drafted into the army as a soldier, retiring and going back to being a journeyman, eventually becoming a captain of the High Kingdom royal guard. Argus is usually called upon to fight, but he's also the maid, and everyone's dad. 4. What kinds of leisure activities does the character plan and look forward to, long term? Such as preparing for a tournament or an event, practicing a sport, or creating a complex craft item. Argus likes fishing, and sleeping, and relaxing with friends. 5. Does the character like to eat or drink, or cook, or does s/he look at food as a necessity rather than a pleasure? Argus likes his food, he's quite portly and cooks very large servings of everything. 6. How important is sex to the character? What sexual activities does s/he partake in? What are his/her emotions regarding sex? Does the character's sexual inclinations or past affect how s/he behaves in the rest of her life and if so, positively or negatively? Argus has successfully made a baby, and had a short but happy married life before being drafted into nonsense. Argus is very laid back about sex, and is quite happy to recommend it or discuss it, and is amused by the fumbling of his young charges. Argus is a normal person, and the sex just makes him more approachable. 7. Does the character enjoy performance or creative arts? How important does the character believe these are to life, in a general sense? In a specific sense, how important does the character believe the arts are to him/her? Argus likes comedy performances, but sees most art as flowery and unnecessary. He'd never say that to an appreciator though. Character's Personal Life 1. What are the character's specific religious beliefs? Does s/he belong to a specific sect or creed? Does the character advocate that group's beliefs or only elaborate them when asked? How are these beliefs reflected in the character's actions and activities? Argus is a goddess worshiper, like most Old Kingdomers, but his was a Low Kingdom sect, and the relative unimportance of religion in a secluded village means that whilst Argus might advocate goddess worship, he'll not often be seen partaking of it. 2. How did the character come to the religion? How important is it to the character? Through his family, the belief does not have direct importance, but his nature makes him unlikely to change it. 3. How big a role did family play in the character's upbringing? Was the character raised by a family considered normative by his/her society? Was the character raised by his/her biological family, adoptive family, or a mix of both? Argus was raised by his parents, among a slew of aunts, uncles, brothers, and sisters, both older and younger. Totally normal in every way, albeit large. 4. How does the character define family, chosen or biological? To which does s/he feel stronger ties, or does s/he feel the ties equally? Argus loves his own family, i.e, his wife and son, greatly, but has grown estranged from his brothers and sisters since his grand adventure. He certainly loves the "extra children" he has since obtained more than they. 5. How did the character meet his/her current spouse(s)/serious lover(s)? How did the character meet past ones? How long did it take before the character considered the relationship serious? Before the character proposed marriage, or did the spouse propose? Argus had a classical love at first sight kind of encounter with Rose, his future wife. They had a short courtship and married before living together in the city of Porthold for about four years. 6. Does the character have children? Does the character want children? How does s/he view the offspring in question, how is his/her relationship with them? Damian is Argus's son, though far later on, Argus will open an orphanage, because Argus. Argus's relationship with Damian is loving, but strained, the boy being antisocial as a rule and also having missed his father while growing up. 7. Does the character have a physical home or is the character a traveler, preferring not to settle in any one place? Argus has had many homes over the course of his life, first the small fishing village where he grew up, then Porthold for a time, then the Old King's War. After the war he had a home on the island for 17 years, then the High Kingdom for about a year, then Nirvana for an eternity (please don't ask me about this) then somewhere in England (REALLY CLASSIFIED even more don't ask me about this) Not a traveler by choice, none of the heroes really are. Character's Hopes and Fears 1. What things frighten the character, both abstract concepts and concrete items? What would the character's idea of a terrible fate be? Argus hates the idea of death, like Zacharias, couldn't bear causing any, doesn't like dragons much, and is horrified by the idea of drowning. Outliving his son (or any of the youngsters) would be the worst fate Argus could experience. 2. What are the character's hopes and dreams, abstract and concrete? What would the character's idea of the best fate in the world be? Argus wants to settle down again, with his family. He gets his best fate in the end, when he opens his orphanage, but it's not the best best fate, since that would require nobody to die. 3. What are the character's primary motivations? Are they active or reactive? Solid, tangible goals or concepts? Argus is motivated to protect his son, and the rest, as well as by friendship and peace. He'd do anything to keep everyone safe. 4. What is one thing the character wouldn't want anyone to find out about her/him? Argus is a little touchy about his family, not exactly being eager to share the fact that they're all still alive with a bunch of orphans, but would probably be least happy to describe his trip with Zagorn... but he really doesn't have any horrible secrets... yet. (maybe something about manipulation) Category:AA